Unidos X Nuestro Trabajo o Realment nos Enamoramos
by vampirville
Summary: Hina una chica sensible sufre una desilución y gracias a Shika que le ofrecio un trabajo y su amistad, aunque el tambien estaba desilucionado ambos salieron adelante juntos, el amor podra nacer entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mucho gusto a todos, este es mi primer fic publicado en esta página, actualmente esta publicado en otra página pero si se fijan es el mismo usuario y el mismo avatar, por lo que no es un plagio, por si las dudas.

Bien Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi auditoria.

Gracias por entrar y espero que sea de su agrado.

Capitulo 1

En los pasillos de ese lujoso hotel una pareja se encontraba besándose intensamente a medida que llegaban a su habitación, quedo de espalda contra la pared con una mano intentaba abrir la puerta mientras con la otra acariciaba la espalda de su acompañante aprisionándola contra su cuerpo sin despegar sus labios de los suyos, ella por su parte no se quedaba atrás con sus manos aferrándose al cabello de él y con su pierna derecha sujetándolo por la cadera imposibilitando la separación de sus cuerpos, sus labios se movían frenéticamente mientras sus lenguas luchaban por obtener el control, cuando al fin logro abrir su mano se movió hasta la pierna que tenía en su cadera se giro sobre si mismo llevándola consigo dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con su pie.

Dos hombres los habían seguido observando cada uno de sus movimientos desde que se encontraban cenando en el restaurante del hotel, su misión asegurarse de que no volvieran a la habitación hasta que sus compañeros instalaban los micrófonos escondidos, los seguían a cierta distancia no debían ser descubiertos aunque pensaban que con lo entretenidos que estaban no se darían cuenta de su presencia, se encontraban en total silencio hasta que la pareja entro a su habitación.

- Realmente piensas que sea el gran traficante del pacifico, a mí solo me parece un crio con las hormonas alborotadas, no la dejaba ni respirar.

- Todos los datos indican que es él, de todos modos estamos para confirmarlo, y no te dejes engañar por su edad, nuestro jefe no llega a los 25 y su prontuario es más largo que el de nosotros. Y con una muñeca así quien la dejaría respirar.

En otra habitación otros hombres se encontraban jugando cartas, ya habían instalado los micrófonos en la habitación que le habían ordenado, y esperaban pacientemente alguna información que les sea de utilidad para cumplir con su objetivo, eran profesionales llevaban muchos años en el negocio hacían todo con eficiencia y sin comentar nada al respecto, sabían de sobra que tan solo una palabra de mas representaba una muerte segura, se estaban poniendo cómodos cuando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose los alerto que era el momento de continuar con el trabajo.

Lo primero que escucharon fueron un golpe fuerte y después otro más suave.

- Ahí van los zapatos, López dijo que estaban apurados por llegar, jajaja.

- Ya deja los comentarios fuera de lugar y concéntrate en el trabajo.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue el sonido de la cama al moverse, seguido de pequeños gemidos y gritos ahogados, que iban subiendo de intensidad.

- Sabía que debíamos haber puesto cámaras y no solo micrógrafos.

- Cállate maldito pervertido, nuestro trabajo es comprobar sus identidades y cualquier información útil para los negocios del jefe, no fijarnos en su vida sexual.

De nuevo en la habitación de nuestra pareja.

Al entrar la lanzo a la cama, saco algo de sus bolsillos, un pequeño aparato parecido a un pendrive mientras lo encendía lanzaba fuertemente los zapatos para camuflajear el sonido, ella también se quito sus zapatos y los lanzo, él subió a la cama y gateo hasta donde se encontraba ella, como se encontraba sentada él se arrodillo frente a ella pasando sus piernas alrededor de las le ella, se acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

- Continuemos donde nos quedamos.

Ella se sonrojo hasta más no poder, aunque tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos asintió, el comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo haciendo sonar la cama, ella se sonrojo a un más como si fuera posible, dirigió su mirada al techo sabia que debía hacerlo pero le apenaba mucho tan solo en pensarlo, su acompañante la conocía a la perfección por lo que se apresuro a ayudarla.

- ¿Quieres ayuda con eso?, al ella asentir esbozó una sonrisa, - Solo déjate llevar.

Coloco su mano en la nuca de ella, soplo suavemente en su oído y deslizo los dedos por su columna vertebral, esto la hizo estremecerse provocándole un leve gemido, con su otra mano le indico que debía hacerlo más alto, tenían público y debían dar una buena función, ella poco a poco fue sintiéndose a gusto, el lograba que ella hiciera cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado hacer, sus gemidos fueron haciéndose más sonoros y acompañados de uno que otro grito, comenzó a dar unos pequeños saltos en la cama en la misma posición que se encontraba no podía dejarle todo el trabajo a él.

- Ah oh si, ahhh

Él la observaba algo divertido, mientras el también hacía su parte, dando unas exhalaciones sonoras y diciendo una que otra cosa para hacerla sonrojar.

- Haam, eres divina,….. Este es solo el comienzo.

Después de una hora estaban algo cansados de la pantomima, él decidió que era hora de descansar.

- Continuemos en la ducha.

Entro al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave de la ducha a lo más que daba, se sentó en la tapa del inodoro mientras ella llegaba, aunque la regadera hacia mucho ruido ellos hablaban susurrando, prácticamente leyendo sus labios.

- Tranquila picaron el anzuelo y quieren comprobar que somos quien se supone que somos, dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, gracias por ayudarme.

- No hay de que, prefieres bañarte primero o lo hago yo.

- Hazlo tú, yo te espero. Le respondió con su típico sonrojo, una dulce sonrisa.

Luego de tomar su ducha se dirigió a la habitación con la toalla amarrada a su cintura, mientras ella se duchaba, él vistió su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de algodón negro y se sentó en la cama pensando en su siguiente movimiento ya que si se tomaron tantas molestias definitivamente les gusto el anzuelo y por eso cayeron, ella no tardo mucho y entro con una pijama de algodón grueso un mono y un sweater algo grande para ella, él solo la observo y sonrió divertido.

- Te queda divina esa pijama.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y se acostó a su lado, realmente le alegraba que él fuera su compañero, además de ser un gran amigo, a su lado se sentía segura y cómoda.

- Pues tu también estas muy sexy demo me dejaste agotada, lo dijo lentamente con una voz sensual.  
El sonrió ante esto dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Tranquila tenemos toda la semana para nosotros solos, descansa, Buenas noches Hina-Hime.

- Buenas noches Shika-Koi.

Se dieron un pequeño beso y se acomodaron para dormir uno al lado del otro, sería una semana dura así que era mejor descansar.

Continuara……………………………………

Bueno que tal, sean sinceros y no le hablen a la pantalla la única manera de que me entere es a través de sus reviews. Sayo nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos gracias por seguir la historia, esta capitulo intenta darles un panorama de la situación, espero que sea de su agrado y me puedan notificar su opinión, matta ne.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* .:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

En un cuartel de dirección confidencial se encontraban los varios de los agentes con mayor antigüedad en la organización junto a la directora de la sección.

no entiendo aun por qué enviaste a la Hyuga a esa misión, la niña podrá ser muy buena detrás de un escritorio pero el campo es otra cosa, sobre todo porque es una misión muy delicada, sabes muy bien que los Sabuko No, no se andan con juegos.

Ya cálmate kakashi, ella esta con Shikamaru que sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

El podrá tener mayor experiencia que ella pero él también sigue siendo un crío.

Un crío que te ha salvado el pellejo en varias ocasiones, pero dime tu molestia es por preocupación del éxito de la misión o porque querías ser tu el que la llevaras a cabo.

El peli plata se quedo en silencio una misión en un lujoso hotel con playa y una hermosa mujer no le parecía nada mal, y un agente experto como él no debería tener muchos problemas con unos niños, porque por más peligrosos que fueran los Sabuko No ninguno tenía más de 25 años, pero por más que fuera por algo estaban categorizados como criminales de alto rango.

No mientas kakashi, eres un pervertido seguro ya habías pensado algo incluyendo a chicas con poca ropa eres igual a Jiraya, es una misión no vacaciones reales y además estas muy viejo para la gracia, aunque para la próxima nos podemos ir los dos juntos. Guiñándole un ojo.

La verdad es que para su edad se conservaba muy bien aparte de ser "Algo" voluptuosa, ella misma se había emocionado al saber la locación de la misión pero por lo delicada que era y en especial por el objetivo debían ser personas jóvenes para llamar su atención.

Y ya te dije que Shikamaru está con ella y no sé cómo lo logra pero cada vez que están juntos logra que ella se transforme, créeme los he visto y sé que ella puede hacerlo.

Si tú lo dices Tsunade, pero aun debemos ver como comunicarnos sin exponerlos.

Y por primera vez hablo la tercera persona que se encontraba en la habitación.

Yo ya lo tengo todo cubierto, he descubierto algunas fallas en el sistema de seguridad del hotel, instalamos todo y los chicos se encargan del resto.

Insisto que debimos enviar a alguien más experimentado.

Ya kakashi lo harán muy bien la Llama de la juventud arde en ellos.

Hermanito aquí tienes lo que pude conseguir en los archivos policiales, tienen una alerta general en INTERPOL, más no orden de captura. Dijo la rubia dándole una carpeta a su hermano.

Shikamaru Nakatomi o _un cerf_, 23 años sus padres Masato y Misaki Nakatomi, familia pudiente, él un acaudalado banquero y ella una dama de sociedad, su hijo estudio en Nueva Zelanda y tienen una casa de verano en Fiji.

Lo vinculan con los Romanov, por tráfico de armas, con el asalto al banco central de Filipinas, no por haber participado sino por ser el proveedor, entrego planos y todas las herramientas necesarias para el golpe además del plan, en el ultimo año se le ha visto por el oriente pero no han podido precisar nada.

Y porque no esta detenido.

Por la misma razón que nosotros no tienen las pruebas suficientes solo circunstanciales.

Y la chica.

Hinata Le rouk, 22 años padre francés y madre japonesa, François Le rouk, empresario de muy buena posición y Mei Watanabe, artista plástica, se divorciaron hace 10 años, la mayor parte del tiempo vive en Francia, no se sabe bien la conexión de esos dos pero desde 2 años se les ha visto juntos con una clase de vida del Jet Set, el Cairo, Nueva Zelanda, Fiji y Japón, Duraron más de 6 meses en París.

Que ha averiguado seguridad.

La caja fuerte tiene un dispositivo extra de seguridad, un lector de huellas digitales, no es prudente forzarla, por lo que se tomaron radiografías pronto sabremos su contenido y ahora están monitoreando con los micrófonos, pero hasta el momento se comportan como una pareja común.

Entonces no queda otra que invitarlos a cenar.

Yo me encargo de todo.

La rubia se retiro de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía negar que le atrajo el pelinegro, aun más al leer su historial, solo que la pelinegra resultaba un estorbo demo a su hermano le había gustado, no dejo de ver las fotos en ningún momento, ya encontraría la forma de separar a esos dos al fin al cabo ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* .:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

Ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol intentaban colarse por las cortinas, la pelinegra por un momento se sintió desorientada, esa no era su habitación ni siquiera la de la base, "_base, misión_", volteo a su izquierda y allí estaba él, el mismo que la apoyaba y no se había apartado de su lado en los 2 últimos años, le encanta dormir así que lo dejaría ser feliz, se levanto con cuidado dirigiéndose al baño, sujeto su cabello en un moño alto para no mojarlo, luego de haber llenado la tina de agua tibia se sumergió y cerró los ojos, por su mente las ideas revoloteaban y lo peor de todo era no poder desahogarse hablando en voz alta porque los estaban gravando, sonrió al recordar cuando Tsunade le asigno la misión, casi se desmaya, ya casi tenía 2 años en la organización pero nunca tuvo una misión de campo siempre eran de rastreo, aunque modestia aparte soy muy buena en eso, Shika me convenció de poder hacerlo y que él estaría allí para apoyarme en todo, gracias a kami que lo tengo a él. Salió de sus pensamientos, termino su baño se vistió con un vestido ligero sin mangas blanco hasta la rodilla, con una cinta azul claro debajo del busto, unas sandalias bajas, limpio la bañera y salió del baño, su compañero prefería una ducha fría en las mañanas por lo cual no le preparo un baño, camino hasta la cama con su cepillo en la mano y se sentó en la cama, comenzó quitándole el edredón, al notar el cambio de temperatura el moreno empezó a moverse intentando recuperar la comodidad, al sentir el calor proveniente de su compañera se acostó sobre ella abrazando sus piernas, quien comenzó a cepillar hacia arriba el cabello del castaño intentando contener su risa, él movía su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que se dio por vencido abriendo lentamente sus ojos, al notar donde estaba levanto la mirada encontrándose con una sonrisa y un caluroso buenos días, correspondió el saludo y se levanto dirigiéndose directo al baño; al recobrar sus piernas desato su cabello y procedió a peinarlo, tranquilamente hasta que escucho su nombre en forma de reproche. – Hinaaa, al parecer ya se percato del afro que le realizo mientras dormía, aguantando las risas contesto, - Sii, necesitas que te ayude, con voz dulce y algo infantil.

No gracias ya me ayudaste lo suficiente, dijo mientras abría la llave de la ducha.

Ella simplemente no pudo soportarlo más y rio a carcajadas por la pequeña travesura que había hecho, se controlo y continúo con su cabello.

Al salir del baño con unos pantalones caquis y con el paño en la cabeza, camino hasta el closet y tomo una camisa manga corta blanca, la dejo sobre laca y él se recostó de medio lado mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sabias que eres una mujer problemática.

Osea que me mentiste, llevándose una mano a la boca en forma de indignación.

¿Te mentí?, encorvando una ceja.

Sí, me dijiste que era la mujer menos problemática que has conocido. Finalizando con un puchero.

La menos problemática pero problemática al fin, tomándola entre sus brazos, y se te olvido que también te dije que te adoro, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Ambos se veían directo a los ojos, esos 2 años compartiendo juntos los había estrechando, se sentían cómodos y confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro, luego del entrenamiento especial al que fueron sometidos para esta misión sus desmayos quedaron en el pasado y hasta su nivel sonrojos bajo considerablemente, ya que después de un mes viviendo juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama y teniendo las mismas actividades todo el día sería una tontería si se desmayara como la primera vez que lo vio salir del baño solo en bóxers.

Y bien que deseas hacer, tú sabes perfectamente que es lo que me gustaría a mí.

Ni lo pienses Shikamaru Nakatomi, me costó mucho que dejaras de trabajar esta semana para venirnos de vacaciones y no pienso quedarme encerrada en la habitación todo el tiempo. Levantando la voz, lo que era raro el ella.

Vez te dije que eras problemática, por eso te pedí que eligieras que hacer. En su voz calmada de siempre, tomándola en sus brazos y tocando la punta de su nariz con su índice.

Gomen, dijo con un ligero puchero, que te parece si tenemos un día de campo, así podremos observar las nubes, culmino con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

Perfecto, estas lista?

Ya casi, solo un pequeño detalle, señalando sus ojos.

Mientras ella se colocaba sus lentes de contacto color avellana y se aplicaba un ligero maquillaje, él llamaba a servicio a la habitación para que le suministraran todo lo necesario para el picnic, tomo su camisa y se termino de vestir, al estar ambos listos salieron de la habitación tomados de las manos. Al llegar al lobby el moreno noto que dejo su juego de shogi, así que decidieron separarse él volvería a la habitación mientras que ella se dirigiría a la barra a retirar la canasta, en el camino ambos fueron abordados.

En el ascensor un joven castaño algo robusto se acerco al chico problemático; - Usted es Shikamaru Nakatomi, no es cierto, pregunto serio odiaba ser tratado como mensajero por parte de su hermana, - Eso de pende de quien me solicite, respondió calmo con un deje de fastidio, - Mi nombre es Kankuro Sabuko No, y quisiera extenderle una invitación a usted y su acompañante con el dueño del hotel, mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta, - No sé quien cree que soy como para merecer audiencia con el dueño del hotel, pero si es lo que desea puede indicarle que lo veremos esta noche, dijo saliendo del ascensor y entrando a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la barra del hotel,

- Buenos días, por favor el pedido de la habitación 402, con la sonrisa de siempre.

- En un momento Srta. Respondió amablemente el mesero.

El sol estaba algo fuerte ese día por lo cual se puso unos lentes de sol, mientras esperaba jugaba con los dedos en la barra hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

Hinata?

La nombrada dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un rubio de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa, primero su reacción fue de confusión y luego de temor, temor de que ese rubio escandaloso estropeara su fachada, respiro profundamente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y finalmente respondió, - Naruto, hola, con una sonrisa tan falsa que rivalizarían con las de Sai.

Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Hina, con su risa de idiota rascándose la cabeza, era algo extraño como si ocultara algo.

Estoy de vacaciones, respondió, el rubio iba a hablar cuando el mesero interrumpió, - Aquí tiene su pedido, esperamos que sea de su agrado, entregándole la canasta con cara de idiota enamorado, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el rubio que sin estar completamente seguro por qué se molesto, - Muchas gracias, respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que el mesero se resbalara por estar embobado viéndola, se volteo y sin mirar al rubio se despidió y fue al encuentro de su compañero.

Al llegar al punto indicado Shikamaru llego a su lado guardando su juego en la canasta y luego quitándosela de la mano, la tomo por la cintura y ambos se fueron abrazados por la puerta trasera del hotel atravesando el jardín para llegar al bosque cercano que colindaba con el hotel. Al llegar a un pequeño claro, tendieron la manta en el césped, se sentaron juntos y sacaron la comida para el desayuno, ambos estaban muy juntos dándose de comer, - Cuando crees que dejaran de seguirnos, pregunto ella antes de llevarse una fresa a la boca. – Creo que pronto, nos han invitado esta noche a una cena, tomando un mechón del cabello de ella entre sus dedos jugando con él. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho, -Pero podría haber una complicación, vi a Naruto en el hotel, con lo lengua floja que es me preocupa que descubra mi fachada, riendo, una risa sincera ya que le había dado cosquillas la respiración que sentía en su cuello, - Tranquila lo resolveremos, depositando un beso en su cuello, la tendió en el suelo comenzando a besar su cuello, subió hasta su oído y le dijo algo que la hizo sonrojar, - Hueles delicioso, umm seguro tu sangre también sabe deliciosa, tumbándose a lado de ella sin dejar de abrazarlas y riendo ambos a carcajadas, pasaron un buen tiempo de esa forma hablando de todo de la misión, de sus familias y hasta las cosas que habían vivido juntos.

Y bien, que dice el informe?, pregunto el pelirrojo.

La rubia tensó su mandíbula, en realidad no le gusto mucho lo que informaron los técnicos de las grabaciones.

Solo lo de la caja fuerte, tengo el informe de las grabaciones en mis manos.

Respiro profundo y respondió, - Nada fuera de lo normal, pasaportes, algunas joyas, 2 berettas y 2 9mm con sus respectivas municiones.

Comunícate con el equipo de rastreo que den su informe.

Enseguida, respondió tomando el intercomunicador, - López cual es su posición, cambio.

A 10 metros del objetivo, en el bosque este, cambio.

Cual es su informe, cambio.

Los objetivos solo hicieron un día de campo, comieron y "_juguetearon". _Cambio_._

Dile que ya es suficiente, que se retiren de lo demás nos encargaremos nosotros, respondió Gaara.

Entendido, López retírense, cambio.

Enseguida, cambio y fuera.

De esta manera los dos hombres que vigilaban a nuestra pareja se retiraron.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡

Él se encontraba sobre ella con las piernas entrelazadas, apoyado sobre sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro muy despacio rozando sus narices, desde donde se viera era difícil decir con seguridad que estaban haciendo.

Creo que ya estamos solos, dijo en su oído.

Lo cual la hizo estremecer, entonces vamos de paseo.

Ambos se levantaron caminando entre los arboles intentando ubicar un paquete, la pelinegra sonrió al encontrarlo en unas raíces de un ficus, - Te tengo, saco de su bolso unas pinzas y corto el cable que desactivaba el dispositivo explosivo que contenía como mecanismo de seguridad, saco su celular y marco a su compañero.

Cariño ya lo tengo, nos vemos.

Al llegar la vio sentada con las piernas cruzadas y el vestido extendido cubriéndola, con una sonrisa y el paquete en sus manos, simplemente divina. Al sentarse a su lado ella le pasó el paquete, al inspeccionarlo sonrió de medio lado mientras decía.

Gai no ha perdido su toque.

Es porque tiene la llama de la juventud ardiendo en él, soltando una risita.

El paquete contenía sistemas de grabación, comunicadores, e indicaciones para comunicarse con la base, no pudieron llevarlos desde un principio con ellos ya que sabían que su habitación seria revisada guardaron todo y dejaron el primer mensaje a la base, siguieron en el bosque jugando con el shogi y observando las nubes, no deseaban estar en una habitación donde cada palabra fuera gravada, al caer la tarde decidieron regresar para prepararse para la cena de esa noche, como siempre caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la habitación entrando muertos de la risa. Al cerrar la puerta se situó detrás de ella abrazándola.

Umm en que nos quedamos, dándole un beso en el hombro.

Shika no tuviste suficiente con lo del bosque, aun no sé cómo me convenciste de hacerlo alguien pudo habernos visto.

Y no te gusto.

Me encanto pero ese no es el punto, ahora si me permites debo tomar un baño para prepararme para esta noche.

Dale porque si voy contigo esta noche no salimos de la habitación, dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Ambos tomaron un baño, y se vistieron algo elegantes, después de todo estaban en verano y en un hotel en la playa. El vestía un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca manga larga sin abotonar los primeros botones, mientras ella una falda en A blanca con canutillos en el borde y una blusa negra cruzada sin mangas ajustada con sus tacones negros, y un ligero maquillaje, ambos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose al ascensor, al entrar se dio cuenta que el micrófono que llevaba la pelinegra en su escote se había soltado, el introdujo su mano intentando volverlo a su lugar cuando llegaron a su destino y las puertas se abrieron, un rubio abrió sus ojos como platos al observar la escena como podía ser posible que la muchacha que siempre vestía para ocultar su cuerpo y que le avergonzaba siquiera darse un beso en público, estaba vestida de esa manera sensual y dejaba que la tocaran, el rubio sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza.

Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor ya el trabajo estaba hecho le acomodo el tirante de la blusa y se dio vuelta para quedar a su lado y tomarla de la mano, caminaron de esta forma hasta llegar al que atendía las reservaciones, ella observo al rubio dirigirse hasta su lugar por lo que camino hasta la barra debía deshacerse de él y rápido, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

– Hina-chan dijo con un deje de molestia.

Naruto, dijo seria quitándose la mano de su hombro.

Disfrutando de tus vacaciones no?, se podía notar cierto enfado en su voz.

Pues si, hace tiempo que no tenia unas, - dijo con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Has cambiado mucho, no te recordaba como una zorra.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír esto como se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo, una oleada de tristeza le invadió, pero se regaño mentalmente se supone que era la novia de uno de los mejores traficantes del mundo, debía comportarse como tal.

no te entiendo, debes haberte confundido. Su voz era firme y su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

Esto pareció molestar más al rubio.

No lo creo, la hinata que recordaba se avergonzaba de un beso en público, nunca se estaría manoseando en un ascensor.

Así que era eso vio cuando Shika me acomodaba el micrófono, medito, esto provoco una sonrisa burlona, muy raras en ella, - Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Mi Novio, no es de tu incumbencia Uzumaqui.

El estuvo apunto de responder cuando una voz llamo la atención de ambos.

Hinata eres tú?

Sakura, hola ensanchando su sonrisa

Ya le indicaron en que mesa, pero aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar observando fijamente cada movimiento del rubio y su pareja, al verla ensanchar su sonrisa fue su señal para hacer su aparición caminando despacio hasta donde se encontraban.

Que sorpresa encontrarte por acá.

A si, que raro que naruto no te haya dicho que me vio esta mañana.

Debió habérsele pasado por alto, intentando mantener su sonrisa mientras miraba con rabia al rubio.

Por cierto hace tiempo que no nos vemos, cuando se casaron?

Aun no lo hemos hecho, dijo algo nervioso la pelirosa.

Con lo emocionados que estaban por estar juntos, pensé que se casarían de inmediato, pero ya tienen la fecha, no?

No aun no, contesto cabizbaja, pero realmente le molesto la actitud altiva de la pelinegra queriendo contraatacar. – Y tu, ya te casaste o tienes fecha.

Justo en ese momento llego el pelinegro, abrazándola por la espalda y tomando su mano, respondiendo por ella.

Tenemos fecha para noviembre, mientras tanto estamos escogiendo la locación de la luna de miel. Finalizo con una sonrisa torcida y haciendo ruborizar a la morena que tenía en brazos.

No es un amor, contesto llevando su mano a la cara del moreno haciendo notar el anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en forma de media luna. Dejando a la pelirosa con la boca en forma de O.

Shika cariño ellos son Sakura y Naruto.

El moreno los miro sin soltar a su novia, Shikamaru un placer, cariño nos están esperando, le recordó delicadamente.

Disculpa amor me entretuve, adiós un placer volverlos a ver. Les dijo alejándose con su novio a su destino.

La Haruno no lo podía creer, solo el sonrojo en su rostro indicaba que era la verdadera hinata, ya que la forma en que vestía y actuaba no parecía a la misma a la que le robo el novio, y lo que mas le molestaba es el hecho de que se fuera a casar antes que ella y por el tamaño del anillo con un muy buen partido.

Ino no me creerá cuando se lo cuente. Le dijo a su novio, pero aunque ya se habían alejado unos pasos la pareja la escucho, haciendo que la morena colocara su mano en el pecho de su compañero indicándole que estaba con él, mientras que él aumento la fuerza de su abrazo.

Ino Yamanaka, era el amor de la infancia de Shikamaru Nara, solo que nunca se lo confeso ya que ella pregonaba a viva voz su amor por Sasuke Uchiha y cuando al fin se decidió que por muy problemático que fuera le confesaría todo ella le presento a su novio Sai, según el una copia barata del uchiha, pero si eso la hacia feliz se aparto refugiándose en su trabajo y luego en su amistad con la hyuga.

Estaban una misión por eso no se podían permitir pensar en otra cosa, así que siguieron como si nada hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus anfitriones.

Buenas noches, dijeron ambos.

Continuara………….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los que siguen el Fic, que en realidad no son muchos pero aún así se los agradezco, este Cap. Es corto pero sustancioso, espero que sea de su agrado y va dedicado a heleyza y Chibik-Lady , espero cumplir con sus expectativas, matta ne, y nos leemos.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* .:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

El pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento para darles la bienvenida a sus invitados.

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Gaara Sabuko No, gracias por aceptar mi invitación, al ver que los morenos seguían de pie, - siéntense por favor.

- Gracias, respondió el moreno abriendo la silla para su pareja para luego tomar el suyo. – Usted nos invito así que sabe perfectamente quienes somos, tomando la mano de su acompañante, - de todos modos ella es mi novia Hinata Le roux y yo Shikamaru Nakatomi, un placer.

- Y ella es su novia?, intervino Hinata por supuesto que sabía perfectamente quien era solo quería hacerle entender que estaba consciente de su presencia y de las miradas a su novio.

- Oh, no, ella es mi hermana Temari Sabuko No.

- Un placer, respondió la rubia lo más sensual posible.

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar la pelinegra, una cosa era enfrentarse a narcotraficantes que te podían asesinar de una manera dolorosa si te descubrían y otra muy distinta era tener que aguantarse a una resbalosa que quería bajarle al novio.

La tensión se podía cortar en el aire, los cuatro se miraban fijamente, hasta que el silencio fue roto por un nervioso mesonero, que por qué estaba nervioso, simple era nuevo en el trabajo perdió una apuesta por lo cual debía atender esa mesa en especifico, mesa donde se encontraba el dueño del hotel, en otras palabras su jefe además de que se encontraba el ángel del que se flecho en la mañana cuando le pidió su canasta, su sola presencia le disparaba los nervios pero el hecho de que estuviera acompañada lo hacía mucho más difícil ya que no quería ni imaginar su reacción si se daba cuenta que le gusto su novia.

- Puedo tomar su orden, dijo rápidamente evitando observar a la pelinegra.

Temari se apresuro a ordenar seguida de Gaara, pero la suerte del mesero acabo ya que la siguiente fue Hinata que ordeno por los 2, el mesero intentaba anotar todo pero sus nervios se lo imposibilitaban, una vez terminado levanto la vista topándose con la sonrisa de la muchacha, grave error se sonrojo como un tomate, intento hablar pero no le salió ninguna palabra se limito a dar una reverencia con la cabeza y retrocedió hacia la cocina tropezando con otro mesero que se dirigía a otra mesa, sus compañeros se encontraban en la recepción observando todo e intentando ahogar las carcajadas para que no los botaren del lugar por escandalosos.

La música comenzó a sonar y Hinata tamboreaba sus dedos en la rodilla de su acompañante, no podía evitarlo aparte de estar nerviosa por la misión le encantaba bailar así que no podía evitar sentir la música en ella, la relajaba y hacia feliz, luego de haber ordenado la comida la rubia hablo.

- Todos estamos demasiado serios, por qué no bailamos, mirando directamente a Shikamaru. El cual respondió de inmediato.

- Eso sería algo muy problemático.

- Oh vamos, mi hermano bailara con Hinata no es así. Mirando a Gaara.

- Seguro, porque no – respondió la pelinegra levantándose y tomando la mano del pelirrojo.

Shikamaru sonrió, no porque le agradara mucho la idea de bailar con la rubia, sobre todo porque lo miraba como un trozo de carne, sino que conocía a su compañera y estaba seguro que perdería los estribos, y cuando lo hacía no se ponía histérica y escandalosa como Ino sino fría y calculadora, camino hasta la pista al lado de la rubia y solo tomo su mano cuando estuvieron en posición.

Un, dos, tres, un dos, tres, era la cuenta mental que llevaba para no perder el paso, cerrando los ojos y recordando sus lecciones con Hinata, si la miraba sonreírle al pelirrojo se desconcentraría, aun no entendía como le podía regalar esa sonrisa sincera aun sabiendo que era un narcotraficante y que su misión era lograr las pruebas para encerrarlo.

- yo no soy muy bueno en esto, reconoció el pelirrojo.

- Tranquilo si mi Shika pudo hacerlo cualquiera puede créeme, le regalo una gran sonrisa para hacerlo sentir cómodo, es muy sencillo, solo observa. Hacia adelante 1,2y 3, hacia atrás 1,2 y 3, y giro una mano, la otra y al frente, sencillo no, cualquier cosa solo obsérvalo.

La sonrisa de la morena se ensancho al ver un rastro de enojo en el rostro de la rubia ya que aunque bailaba con ella su acompañante no le prestaba mucha atención.

El moreno solo quería acabar con la tortura, si bien logro aprender a bailar y hacerlo bien, solo lo hizo por su compañera y con la única con quien se sentía cómodo haciéndolo era con ella, con cualquier otra era demasiado problemático, solo esperaba que terminara rápido la canción para así volver al trabajo.

El pelirrojo ya se desenvolvía mejor, su pareja además de ser muy buena era muy hermosa, pero era la mujer de alguien con quien le interesaba hacer negocios, en otras palabras intocable, ya hablaría con su hermana, aunque no había dejado de sonreír se notaba que la morena estaba tensa y lo más seguro es porque su necia hermana intentaba manosear a su novio.

Definitivamente era demasiado problemático, de paso de tener que bailar con ella debía ingeniársela para mantenerla separada de él ya que ella insistía en bailar como si se tratara de un reggeetón, "bien es suficiente", pensó al sentir una mano recorriendo su pecho, le tomo la mano, la jalo hacia él para Lugo darle un empujón en su hombro para que girara en otra dirección.

No podía creer lo descarada que era esa rubia insinuándosele de esa forma, "es que acaso todos los rubios son idiotas" pensó, pero al ver como su novio la jalo hacia sí, ella misma se enrollo en el brazo del pelirrojo y se despidió de él, y comenzó a girar camino a los brazos del moreno.

Al observar a la pelinegra en brazos de su novio se apresuro a interceptar a su hermana antes de que formara un escándalo.

- Que haces Gaara suéltame.

- Que hago, evitando que hagas un escándalo, mira, señalando a la pareja bailando.

- Pero, yo, tú. Realmente se podía ver a leguas su enfado.

- Tú cállate y vamos a la mesa.

El semblante del moreno cambio, ahora lucia más relajado, sus movimientos perfectamente coordinados y muchos más enérgicos, la sonrisa de la pelinegra brillaba mientras realizaba cada giro, la canción estaba por terminar pero los músicos realizaron un interludio llevando la pieza de nuevo al comienzo, y no solo eso llevaban la tonada cada vez más rápido, lo que hacía que la excitación aumentara en los bailarines, ellos se encontraban en su propio mundo dejándose llevar por la música, intercalaban las piernas mientras giraban sin un solo fallo.

La atención de los comensales se alejo de sus platos para fijarse en la pareja en especial, la mesa donde se encontraban el pelirrojo con la rubia, y el rubio con la pelirosa, a ambas mujeres la rabia las carcomía se creían mucho más que la pelinegra y no soportaban ser superadas por ella, la rubia por obvias razones el moreno con quien se había encaprichado no le prestó la más mínima atención, por su parte la pelirosa no estaba nada feliz ya que si ella había ganado, ahora el rubio era su novio este estuviera embobado observando a su ex, mientras tanto lo único que le preocupaba al pelirrojo era que su hermana fuera a dañar el negocio que tenía en mente, el rubio ya era otra historia, solo se maldecía internamente por haberse negado cada vez que Hinata le pidió que fuera a clase de baile con ella, pero como iba a adivinar que se olvidaba de su timidez y pasaba de ser una niña adorable a una mujer sensual y provocativa.

Comenzaron a acercarse y alejarse sin siquiera tocarse como provocándose mutuamente él la tomo de un brazo girándola y abrazándola por la espalda mientras ambos bajaban sensualmente y él se perdía en su aroma, al subir se separaron nuevamente para hacerla girar sobre sí misma para luego el final, el quedo con una mano en la espalda de ella y la otra sosteniendo una de sus piernas a la altura de su cadera, mientras ella con una de sus piernas doblada al lado de la cadera de su acompañante y la otra totalmente extendida asía atrás y con una de sus manos en el rostro de él, ambos se perdieron en su mirada, el soltó la pierna con delicadeza y la trajo hacía él con la mano que aun tenía en su espalda quedando a escasos centímetros, que ya no existían al momento de unir sus labios.

- Que diablos estoy haciendo… ¿por qué la estoy besando?, …es por la misión, si es eso solo trabajo.

- Me está besando!!, vamos Hina en que piensas es por la misión o se te olvida que lleva todo el mes besándote, ahora vuelve al trabajo, se regaño.

Ambos se separaron algo nerviosos ya que ambos disfrutaron de ese beso, los aplausos los devolvieron a la realidad, aunque se sonrojo al percatarse que todos en el restaurante los estaban observando realizo una pequeña reverencia tomando el borde de la falda y doblando las rodillas, ambos caminaron tomados de las manos hasta la mesa donde los esperaban los Sabuko No, tomaron asiento con la respiración aun agitada y se dispusieron a continuar con su cena.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos como están, aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, y ya sea que si o qué no decirlo en un reviws es mejor.

Que lo disfruten.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* .:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

Al servir la comida comenzó la conversación, al principio preguntas sin importancia, que tal la estadía, que les parecía el hotel y esa clase de cosas, el pelirrojo veía como proponerle el negocio ya que simplemente no le podía decir "se que eres un traficante y necesito de tus servicios", por su parte la rubia en como desquitarse por lo de la pista de baile, ella observo la actitud del rubio y su acompañante por lo cual decidió traerlo a colación.

- El rubio y la pelirrosa son sus amigos o acaso compañeros de trabajo porque nos podrían acompañar si gustan, les dijo señalando a la pareja, lo que por poco hace explotar a su hermano.

- En realidad ninguno de los dos, respondió el pelinegro.

- En serio, seguro que no los conocen parecen estar muy interesados en ustedes. Al pelirrojo esto le llamo la atención si no les conocen y estaban tras de ellos existía la posibilidad de ser policías o algo así.

- No dijimos que no los conociéramos, esta vez fue la pelinegra quien respondió, - si esta tan interesada en saber, el rubio es mi ex novio y la pelirrosa la zorra por la que me cambio, manteniendo su sonrisa, - es tu restaurante así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- Por supuesto que no, intervino el pelirrojo, - son nuestros invitados y nuestra intención es que estén cómodos.

- En realidad no sería tan mala idea, aun no le he dado las gracias, si no fuera por su idiotez nunca hubiera conocido à l'amour de ma vie, dijo el pelinegro, tomando la mano de su novia dándole un corto beso en ella.

- Tienes razón deberían ser los padrinos de nuestra boda, acoto la pelinegra riendo, - je t'aime, le susurro dándole un suave beso en los labios.

El mesonero se dirigía a llevar el segundo plato cuando uno de sus compañeros le susurro – esta vez no lo arruines tobi.

El joven recogía los platos a medida que servía los nuevos, y cuando no le prestaron atención dejo otro micrófono en el centro de mesa.

- Y bien volviendo a los que nos trajo, ahora si serian tan amables de decirnos a que nos citaron, intervino el pelinegro mientras tomaba un bocado de su plato.

- Bien la realidad es que me interesa invertir en su negocio, le respondió el pelirrojo.

- En realidad no le entiendo, no tengo ningún negocio en el que pueda invertir, mis ingresos provienen de mis distintas operaciones en el mercado de capitales, así que lo único en que podría ayudarlo es dándole el nombre de mi corredor bursátil.

Todos seguían comiendo, pensando en el siguiente movimiento, el pelirrojo conocía la reputación de ser sumamente cuidadoso del pelinegro pero debía convencerlo de aceptar antes de terminar la cena así que no tenía otra opción de ser agresivo.

- Yo creo que se perfectamente de lo que hablo, un cerf.

- Y bien a qué agencia pertenecen, intelligence Japanese, la C.I.A, INTERPOL.

- Que les hace suponer que somos policías, intervino la rubia.

- Que solo ellos me llaman de esa forma, mi novia me lo dice en japonés y mucho más sensual. Les respondió.

- Bien la realidad es que además de la cadena de hoteles poseo otros negocios que para poder atenderlos como es debido necesito de algunos implementos que no puedo ir a cualquier tienda a comprarlos, me entiende.

- Algo, lo que sigo sin entender es que tenemos que ver en este asunto y mucho menos en que puedo ayudarle. Insistió el pelinegro.

Mientras que con nuestros "Mesoneros".

- Un cerf, lo tienes.

- Solo dame un segundo, o que crees que hackear los sistemas federales es algo tan fácil.

- No y que eres un genio, apresúrate.

- Ya tranquilízate, lo tengo, fiuuuuu.

- Que paso idiota habla, que tienes.

- Al parecer es alguien importante, y con muchas buenas referencias, pero por lo que debe importarle a los hermanitos, es porque es un traficante de armas y al parecer uno bueno.

- Así que es eso lo que traman, veremos si podrán con nosotros.

De nuevo en la mesa.

- Oh vamos, es una cosita muy sencilla para usted y con una gran retribución, menciono la rubia.

- Y usted cree que nosotros necesitamos dinero… tenemos el suficiente en nuestras cuentas como para veranear el resto de nuestras vidas, no podemos ayudarles y si ese fuera el caso aun así no lo haríamos ya que son nuestras vacaciones. Le respondió la pelinegra sin perder su sonrisa del rostro.

- Por qué mejor no lo piensan antes de negarse de pleno.

- Realmente lo sentimos señor Sabuko No, pero no podemos ayudarle, gracias por su amabilidad y hospitalidad pero debemos retirarnos, se despidió el pelinegro tomando la mano de su novia.

- Gracias por todo, que tengan una buena noche y señor Sabuko No si se aplica seguro será un excelente bailarín.

- Gracias, menciono el pelirrojo "Claro que con una maestra como tu cualquiera aprende" pensaba el mismo.

- Deberían pensarlo hay mucho dinero de por medio, intervino la rubia, lo que hizo que la pelinegra se molestara.

- Y acaso cree que lo necesitamos, dijo con un aire de superioridad, - Tanto Shika como yo tenemos los suficientes fondos como para veranear el resto de nuestras vidas sin la necesidad de mover un solo dedo, así que les recomiendo que se busquen a alguien que si pueda y esté interesado en ayudarlos, que tengan una buena noche. Culmino levantándose y retirándose del restaurant seguida de cerca del moreno.

- El pelirrojo estaba realmente molesto con la rubia, - ni se te ocurra decir ni una palabra más Temari y te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de ellos y de mi, dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar.

La rubia conocía perfectamente a su hermano y por eso decidió que lo más prudente por ahora era hacerle caso.

Por su parte los "Mesoneros", ideaban como descubrir lo que tramaba Sabuko No, su organización tenía unas cuantas cuentas pendientes con ellos y no perderían oportunidad de acabar con ellos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de nuestros espías favoritos, seguían trabajando.

- Y después niegas que eres problemática.

- A que te refieres.

- Que pareces un león enjaulado dando vueltas por toda la habitación. Dijo mientras la tomaba y la llevaba a la cama. –Y bien me dirás que pasa o me siguieras ignorando.

- Hmp. Aquí el problemático eres tú. Tumbándose en la cama.

- Si tú lo dices. Le dijo mientras le quitaba las sandalias y masajeaba sus pies.

- Aja ahora tratas de sobornarme _Shika_, diciéndolo en una forma sensual, tanta confianza se había formado entre ellos que actuaban de forma natural aun estando en sus papeles, sabían que los vigilaban por lo que cuidaban todos los aspectos pero aun así eran tan naturales que eran totalmente creíbles, he allí el secreto de su éxito.

- Pues no tú eres la que me quieres sobornar llamándome tan sensualmente.

- Jajá, si quieres te lo digo en francés.

- No, no, no y no, con que así me diga la policía me basta, y deja de tratar de escapar y dime porque estas tan tensa.

- Por tu culpa, mostrándole un adorable puchero.

- Y por qué es mi culpa si se puede saber.

- Porque tu elegiste este hotel y gracias a eso se están arruinando nuestras vacaciones

- Y a ver mi hermosa problemática por qué se están arruinando, dándole pequeños besos en sus tobillos.

- Primero nos encontramos con el idiota de… tu sabes quién, luego la tipita está queriendo manosearte y por ultimo su hermano y que ofreciéndote trabajo, es que no saben lo que significa la palabra vacaciones. Culmino soltando un gran suspiro.

- Entonces es porque estas celosa, solo tuvo un Hmp como respuesta, mientras el delineaba su figura con sus dedos en forma ascendente.

- Ya antes habías visto a naruto, - si pero no tuve que hablarle, le repico rápidamente.

- Yo ni reconocí que trabajara, provocándole una risita traviesa, mientras seguía subiendo.

- Y las únicas caricias, que me gustan, que anhelo, que me vuelven loco y que permito, son las tuyas, cada palabra fue dicha suavemente y ya para ese entonces la tenia abrazada y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Pues mas te vale o no volverás a sentirlas, le respondió ruborizándose, definitivamente el lograba que hiciera cosas que nunca imagino.

- Y crees que me arriesgarías, yo no soy como ese idiota.

- Shika, dijo en forma de reclamo, para luego suavizarse, - Por supuesto que no lo eres, dándole un beso en la punta de su nariz.

- Y en cuanto al trabajo, no te niego que me llamo la atención pero tú y yo somos un equipo y son tus vacaciones así que haremos lo que mi princesa ordene.

- Oh, cariño no lo sé, dijo con su puchero, que la hace ver un poco infantil pero hermosa.

- Solo sabes que quieres a la rubia lejos.

- A kilómetros, respondió provocando la risa de ambos.

- Tranquila amor, mejor descansemos que fue un día muy largo, suspiro cansado.

Luego de darle la razón ambos se prepararon para dormir después de un día de arduo trabajo, se despidieron como de costumbre y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola guapas aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado aunque no tenga mucha audiencia, creo que es por ser una pareja extraña pero bueno que se le hace, ya no molesto que lo disfruten.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

Se sentía muy cómoda y calientita, pero su sueño fue perturbado por una severa molestia en su estomago parecida a la que sintió cuando la rubia toqueteaba a su Shika, porque era suyo desde hace 2 años era suyo, esa imagen le revolvió aun más el estomago haciéndola despertarse y salir corriendo hasta el baño a vomitar, al terminar intento levantarse pero sus piernas le flaquearon no entendía por qué se sentía tan débil, respiro profundamente y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez unos brazos se encontraban alrededor de ella sosteniéndole un brazo y la cintura, todo le daba vueltas pero pudo escuchar claramente el susurro de su compañero.

- Ya tranquila, todo va a estar bien, mientras la llevaba hasta el lavamanos, ella se sostuvo firmemente mientras él le sostenía el cabello para que se lavara mejor.

-Ni una sola palabra, y devolvámonos a la cama problemática, mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla, ella solo asintió y se acomodo en sus brazos para volver a acostarse.  
.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

- Ya deberíamos tener noticias de sus avances, decía un peli gris que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Ya Kakashi debes darle tiempo para que nos lo puedan enviar, saben hacer su trabajo y hacerlo bien toma tiempo, acoto el pelinegro.

- Yo no sé por qué tienen tanta fe en ellos, esta es una misión demasiado importante como para dejárselos a esos críos.

- Y luego te preguntas por qué tienes el cabello gris tan joven, jajaja.

- No comiences cabeza de tazón.  
.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* .:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･

- Y bien que tienen para mí?

- Lo que pudimos recolectar es que no solo son pareja sino también socios, él se ve interesado pero dejo en claro que ella sería la que tomara la decisión.

- Diablos, y que tanto me comprometió mi hermana.

- Al parecer mucho, la quiere a kilómetros.

El pelirrojo se tenso ante este comentario su hermana podría ser una piña bajo el brazo (por decirlo amablemente) cuando se lo proponía y sería difícil mantenerla al margen y simplemente no podía perder esa oportunidad, estaba seguro que pronto seria atacado y necesitaba tener la mayoría de recursos a su disposición para enfrentarlo y en ese momento no era así, por esta razón le urgía concretar la negociación con Nakatomi por lo que debía idear la manera de contentar a la pelinegra y conseguir sus intereses.  
.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* .:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･

En su habitación ambos pelinegros ya se encontraban bañados y arreglados recogiendo todo lo necesario para tener un provechoso paseo y todo en silencio sin mencionar ninguna palabra que pudiera descubrir sus intenciones de abandonar el hotel.

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron directo al estacionamiento, una vez salieron del perímetro del hotel la pelinegra comenzó su trabajo en su portátil, analizando y editando las grabaciones tomadas por ellos mismos quitando las partes innecesarias y carentes de utilidad como las idioteces del rubio, lamentándolo mucho no las de la rubia eran "evidencia", una vez terminado el primer paso venia lo divertido codificarlo, disfrazarlo y redirigirlo por tantos servidores alrededor del mundo que absolutamente nadie pudiera rastrearlo, excepto ella claro esta y tal vez Gai-sensei, pero él no tendría el por qué de ello ya que él es el destinatario.

Una vez la misión cumplida, se dispuso a disfrutar de la belleza del paisaje, después de todo era algo bueno que el hotel estuviera a 3 horas de cualquier centro poblado, lo que les daba un espacio para relajarse, lejos de micrófonos, de espías y de personas que lo único que hacían era perturbar su paz mental.  
.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

- Como que no están en el hotel?, gritaba un alterado pelirrojo.

- Si, las cámaras del estacionamiento confirmaron que salieron temprano. Respondió firmemente un asustado López.

- Y como no previeron esto, ¿cancelaron la habitación?

- No, tampoco salieron con maletas, solo debe ser un paseo, y debieron planearlo fuera de la habitación.

- O están reservando en otro lugar, todo por la idiota de mi hermana, retírense a hacer su trabajo y avísenme apenas vuelvan al hotel.

- De inmediato señor.

El pelirrojo ya lo había planeado todo para convencer a la pelinegra, por lo que pudo notar era una mujer sencilla por la forma en que lo trato pero también tenía garras y las sacaba si la provocaban, por lo que debía ser muy cuidadoso, solo esperaba que volvieran para poder ponerlo en práctica porque sino su negocio no sería lo único que estuviera en peligro.  
.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

- Lo vez kakashi, Te dije que pronto tendríamos noticias de ellos, pronuncio un muy entusiasta sensei.

- Y que dicen, algún avance. Le respondió su enojado amigo.

- El primer acercamiento fue un éxito, en dos días más concretaran el segundo, así que en máximo cuatro días habremos acabado el operativo.

- Aun no entiendo cual es el motivo de tanta confianza en ellos.

- Te lo dije ¡la llama de la juventud arde en ellos".  
.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

Por su parte los morenos disfrutaban de su día libre paseando por el pintoresco pueblo, disfrutaron de un delicioso desayuno y luego simplemente recorriendo todo el lugar, planeando sus siguientes movimientos disfrutando de la libertad de no ser seguidos ni grabados por nadie, y que mejor que con unas fresas con crema y un paseo por los alrededores disfrutando de la vegetación.

- Y bien piensas seguir coqueteándole a Sabuko No, inicio la conversación con su tono cansino habitual.

- ¿yo coqueteando?, lo siento cariño pero no te entiendo.

- "_señor Sabuko No, si se aplica seguro será un excelente bailarín_".

Ante esto no pudo evitar reír, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de esta manera tan seria y al mismo tiempo resultaba delirante el tono de ¿molestia? Que utilizo y al parecer era en serio, se detuvo frente a él y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

- Yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, siendo amable y además es la verdad, si se aplica puede ser muy bueno.

- Y según tú donde va a practicar ¿en la cárcel?, te recuerdo que ese es nuestro objetivo.

- Jajaja, pues ese es asunto de él, yo por mi parte seguiré practicando contigo, claro está si no es muy _problemático_.

- Contigo no están problemático, finalizo con una mínima sonrisa torcida que se ensancho al sentir un beso en su mejilla de la persona que ahora lo abrazaba por la cintura para poder seguir caminando; porque era la más absoluta verdad ya las cosas no le parecían tan problemáticas a su lado.

Pero no todo es eterno y debían volver a la faena, así que después de un ligero almuerzo emprendieron el viaje de nuevo al hotel.

- Va cómoda señorita, dijo con algo de sorna.

- Perdóname por ir atrás y luzcas más como mi chofer que como mi prometido pero estoy trabajando y sabes que no me gusta hacerlo en el asiento delantero.

- Y se puede saber que mantiene tan ocupada a mi novia.

- La interferencia, estoy intentando sembrar información en la que estamos interesados ya sabes paquetes y promociones de otros hoteles pero tendré que esperar a estar más cerca del hotel.

- Querrás decir de locaciones para la luna de miel no podemos desviarnos del objetivo.

- Jajaja, tienes razón no podemos perder el objetivo.  
.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

- Y se puede saber que hacías mirando toda la noche a la idiota esa.

- No la llames de esa manera Sakura y ya te lo dije a noche y no quiero volver a discutir por eso, no la estaba mirando.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que estaba en este hotel?

- ¡¡Porque no lo sabía!! Dijo comenzando a alzar la voz.

- Ella dijo que si, ¿Por qué me mentiría? Ah.

- No lo sé, será por fastidiarle la existencia, lo nuestro la daño y lo sabes.

- Ella nunca haría nada como eso, es demasiado ilusa.

- Deja de hablar así de ella, sabes que todo es mentira ella no es así o no lo era, ella ya no es la misma.

Ella sabía que era cierto la Hyuga no era como la conoció, tímida y asustadiza, esta mostraba seguridad en todo lo que hacia la forma en que le hablo, y el espectáculo que dio con el pelinegro bailando de esa forma y luego el beso, a duras penas caminaba de la mano del rubio le apenaban las muestras de cariño publicas y la mayoría hasta privadas lo cual le ayudo mucho al momento de seducir al rubio, y si la lastimo pero ahora estaba tan campante "_no es un amor_" debía hacer algo no podía dejar que le ganara, no esa mosquita muerta.  
.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:*

- ¿Qué te parece el The Eagls Nest?

- Bonito pero mi maorí no es muy bueno y sabes que no me agrada hablar en ingles.

- El ingles es imprescindible en esta época y si quieres soy tu traductora, claro también está el "Londolozi".

- El portugués es mejor.

- Así sea que en Mozambique el idioma oficial es el portugués, lo más seguro es que a los huéspedes los atiendan en ingles, y claro contamos con el "Hostellerie de L'abbaye de la Celle".

- Lo malo de ese es que tendría muy cerca a mi suegro.

- Jajaja, está bien cariño por qué no dejamos que el señor Sabuko No nos dé su opinión ya que en su red de seguridad quedara atrapado nuestras preguntas a los hoteles en los cuales estamos interesados en sus servicios.

- No se te olvide preguntar por la suite de luna de miel.

- Por supuesto que no, después de lo que me hiciste pasar estoy pidiendo la presidencial.

- Lo que quiera la reina, estamos llegando todo listo.

- Por mi parte sí, "que des diables", idiote, idiote, idiote.

- Que sucedió.

- Ha entrado un mensaje de la base que no cumple con los reglamentos de seguridad, es imposible que Gai haya enviado esto hasta un niño sería capaz de rastrearlo.

- Deshazte del rápido, ya vienen.

- Eso intento, no puedo simplemente borrarlo, l'imbécile tente qu'ils nous tueou nt que.

- Tranquila eres la mejor, solo hazlo.

- Ya casi, lo tengo, lo tengo.

- Estarán aquí en cinco, cuatro, tres.

- Listo.

Él se paso rápidamente al asiento trasero mientras ella apartaba la laptop, algo se suponía que debían hacer como para no salir del auto al haber estacionado, así que se posiciono encima de ella mientras la besaba, dos segundos después tenían a una persona a un lado de su auto y cinco segundos después esa misma persona tocando uno de los vidrios, se separaron y mientras él le hablaba al hombre, ella aun acomodaba su ropa y cabello en su lugar, la tercera persona solo se limito a dar un saludo de cortesía y a entregar lo que le habían encomendado, un sobre con una segunda invitación, se despidió y siguió su camino, se trataba de López por lo cual ya se esperaba algo así, los había seguido desde que llegaron al hotel por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a su "intensidad", por lo cual se limito solo a hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Otra invitación, esta vez a su despacho, lista para trabajar.

- Solo un momento, se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente, - ya estoy lista.

Ambos como de costumbre caminaron tomados de la mano uno muy cerca del otro directo hasta la oficina del pelirrojo, lo único que ambos esperaban y pedían es que solo por ese no tuvieran que soportar ningún obstáculo adicional, léase como persona realmente fastidiosa, y gracias a Kami fue así, no se encontraron a nadie por el camino y al llegar su anfitrión se encontraba solo.

- En que podemos servirle señor Sabuko No, estamos cansados y deseamos descansar así que si sería tan amable.

- Por supuesto señor Nakatomi, señorita Le roux, déjenme expresarles mis más profundas disculpas si por mi comportamiento o el de mi hermana le incomodaron, créanme que no era mi intención por lo que deseo que puedan aceptar esta ofrenda de paz, les dijo extendiéndoles un sobre.

- Es la llave de una de nuestras cabañas en la zona norte las más cercanas a la playa con todo incluido, eso abarca el traslado al cayo, las comidas y el luau, espero que lo acepten, dijo mirando a la pelinegra, - en el luau toda la música es bailable y dura toda la noche.

- Sería un placer, no es así cariño dijo mirando a los ojos a su novio con una gran sonrisa.

- Seguro, que otra cosa podía decir si el brillo en sus ojos se podía apreciar a pesar de las lentillas, sumándole la sonrisa y el hecho de que debían seguir con la misión.

- Me alegra, no me hubiera agradado que se fueran con una mala impresión del hotel, una camioneta esta a su disposición para realizar el traslado en cuanto ustedes estén listos solo deben avisar a la recepción.

- Muchas gracias, ahora si nos permite nos retiramos, se despidió el pelinegro.

- Por supuesto y que lo disfruten.

- Adiós y gracias, se despidió la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con su novio, si esa era la palabra clave novio en otras palabras Intocable.

Continuara……….

y bien que les pareció?, bueno se me cuidan y nos leemos, matta ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Decir que Temari estaba indignada era poco, ¿Cómo podía su hermano hacerle esto? No tenía ningún sentido, ella se quedaba con Shikamaru y su hermano obtenía todas las armas que necesita, tan simple como eso, además podría consolar a la francesita esa, todo era ganar –ganar, pero si para su hermano su felicidad no era importante ella tendría que encargarse del asunto en sus manos.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación simplemente se dejaron caer en la cama, ella aún estaba alterada por esa falla de seguridad, lo había pasado por alto para poder actuar frente al objetivo, pero ahora que toda la adrenalina se fue, los nervios la embargaron y no pudo soportarlo más, se levantó a toda prisa y vació el contenido de su estómago en el escusado, por su parte él no estaba seguro si aún los seguían grabando por lo que debía continuar la fachada, la conocía bien y ella necesitaba su espacio por lo que simplemente empezó a empacar lo poco que estaba fuera del equipaje mientras la esperaba.

Diez minutos después volvió con su rostro lavado y se echó de vuelta a la cama, esos eran los momentos en que se preguntaba si tal vez Kakashi-sempai tenía razón y no debería estar en trabajo de campo, enterró su cara en la almohada mientras suspiraba pero se dio vuelta al sentir unos brazos a su alrededor.

Puedes con esto y mucho más Hina, le susurro en su oído, le tomo el rostro con las manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo estoy justo aquí, le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y la volvió a abrazar.

Hime sé que no te gustara pero creo que debes ir al médico.

Bien, luego del lúau.

Hina, comenzó pero fue interrumpido, Hina nada Shika, estoy bien debe ser el cambio de clima, el jet leg, o un simple virus, no me arruines la diversión, además le dijimos al señor Sabuko No que iríamos así que sería de mala educación no hacerlo, finalizo.

Está bien querida como quieras, ¿lista para ir?

Por supuesto, le respondió con una sonrisa. Esa era una de las cosas que le encantaba de ella, el como a pesar de las circunstancia podía tener un sonrisa que podía iluminar la más oscura noche.

* * *

La pequeña cabaña que les asignaron era en realidad muy agradable, mucho más de su estilo, una cama queen con edredón de flores tropicales, un par de mesas de noche, un armario, una tina de cuatro patas antigua, un desayunador y una pequeña cocina con un refrigerador ejecutivo y una estufa pequeña, lo cual era perfecto ya que a ella además de bailar cocinar era otra de sus actividades favoritas y era un medio de relajarse, y por su parte él disfrutaba de probar todo lo que ella hacía.

Al parecer ya habían ganado su confianza, ya que la habitación se encontraba libre de cualquier bug's, ahora debían entrar en la siguiente fase, la más delicada, cualquier error pondría en riesgo el trabajo de años, sin contar con sus vidas.

Unas horas después, ya estaban listos para la fiesta, él con unas bermudas caqui y una camisa blanca desabotonada y las mangas arremangadas en sus codos, ella con una falda a la cadera a la altura de sus rodillas de color blanco, y un tanquini de flores tropicales en tonos lilas.

Era difícil imaginarse que se encontraban aún en Japón, el cerdo girando sobre el fuego, los tambores tocando, todo el lugar iluminado por antorchas, los bailarines de ula en la tarima, y la mesa buffet.

Mientras cenaban disfrutaban del espectáculo, la leve brisa que aliviaba el calor de la noche veraniega los rozaba, en ocasiones ella simplemente cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de todo, y él solo disfrutaba observándola.

La noche estaba transcurriendo sin ningunos pormenores, aunque se podía notar que la misión estaba tomando mucho de ella, en otra ocasión no hubiera desperdiciado el momento para bailar, pero todo el stress, el cansancio y su enfermedad, le pasaban factura.

Se veía tan hermosa allí con sus ojos cerrados balanceándose suavemente al compás de la música y una sonrisa en su rostro, por más problemático que fuera estaba fascinado con ella, esos dos años juntos, habían sido increíbles, era una maravillosa amiga, gracias a ella se pudo desligar de muchos lastres emocionales que llevaba consigo, ella pudo mirar detrás de su apariencia despreocupada y conocer su verdadero yo, con su ternura y compasión se fue abriendo camino en su corazón llenándolo de luz y alegría, nunca empujaba más de lo debido pero siempre le decía la verdad así no fuera lo que le gustaría oír, realmente su primera impresión al Tsunade asignarle esta misión, es que sería realmente problemático, ya había hecho una investigación previa de los Sabuko No para miembros de otra misión y sabía muy bien que ningún error podía ser cometido cerca de ellos, y no es que tuviera alguna cosa contra Hinata ya que desde que la conocía la consideraba la mujer menos problemática que hubiera conocido pero dudaba que pudiera comportarse de la manera fría que ameritaba la situación, además de su incomodidad obvia a cualquier acercamiento físico, menos claro está con Itachi, en un principio considero que él sería una mejor opción por su relación con ella, pero tomando en cuenta que él estaba de encubierto en una organización criminal y de las posibilidades de un stress post traumático debido a sus sentimientos de familia entre ellos y tener que actuar como pareja, en definitiva era muy problemático, y el solo pensar en perderse el sabor de sus maravillosos dangos lo ponía de malas, en definitiva la directora había tomado la mejor decisión, debía agradecerle a la mujer, tal vez unas flores y una botella de su sake favorito.

El verla crecer en su carácter y en el exteriorizar sus emociones hasta llegar a como es ahora había sido toda una aventura, ya que no fue solo ella, él también había cambiado mucho en esos años, aunque para la mayoría seguía siendo el mismo chico aburrido de siempre, ella con solo una mirada podía descifrar sus intenciones, por alguna razón era tan buena en su trabajo.

Su atención estaba por completo en ella, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero una mancha rosa y rubia llamo su atención, no tenía ni idea que hacían allí pero sus sospechas estaban en Sabuko No Temari, esa mujer estaba empeñada en hacerles más difícil la misión, si ellos fueran realmente quien decían ser hace rato ya hubieran cambiado de hotel, pero en fin el no permitiría que les arruinaran de noche así que se levantó y le pidió suavemente en su oído que lo siguiera, apoyo su brazo en su cintura y la condujo por la otra salida asía la playa.

El cambio de temperatura era notable, el cielo despejado permitiéndoles observar la luna y las estrellas, la brisa refrescante y el suave golpeteo de las olas, era perfecto, por lo que decidió no arruinarlo con preguntas, le dedico una sonrisa y salió de sus brazos para correr hasta la orilla, el agua fría tocando sus pies era una delicia, la arena suave deslizándose por sus plantas, la música escuchándose ligeramente a la distancia, ya no podía detenerse, y simplemente se dejó llevar, con sus cerrados nuevamente comenzó a dar pequeños pasos asía adelante y atrás, a su propio compás con movimientos suaves de todo el cuerpo creando una danza sublime.

Simplemente sus ojos no salían de ella, lucia como una ninfa, su piel blanca iluminada por la luz de la luna, sus cabellos oscuros meciéndose al compás de sus movimientos invitándole a acercarse, y lo hizo, camino hasta ella y tomando una de sus manos la hizo girar asía sí, bailando juntos como tantas otras veces, solo que esta vez no era igual, el 1, 2, 3, que siempre acompañaba su mente desapareció, solo existía la sensación del agua en sus pies, el cosquilleo en las palmas de sus manos, el sonido de golpeteo de su corazón, y el aroma a orquídea de vainilla que provenía de ella, embriagándolo.

En una de las vueltas la rodeo completamente con sus brazos por la espalda aspirando totalmente su aroma con sus ojos cerrados, la giro sin soltarla quedando con sus frentes unidas, al abrir sus ojos la observo mirándolo con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada, luego de algunos segundos ella roso su rostro mientras le retiraba el cabello del mismo pero antes que pudiera retirarla él la aseguro contra su rostro con su propia mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el rostro de ella, suavemente traslado la mano a la base del cuello y soltó la mano de ella para llevarla a su cintura y con un último acercamiento unió sus labios con los suyos, solo fueron unos segundos, pero bastaron para sentir una corriente eléctrica atravesarlo.

Al separarse abrió lentamente los ojos pero sin dejarla ir, iba a comenzar a disculparse cuando en esta oportunidad era ella quien lo besaba, y no era una simple unión de labios, sino un beso necesitado, cargado de todos esos sentimientos no dichos y recién descubiertos, un beso que anuncia gritos la necesidad del uno por el otro, solo Hinata y Shikamaru, sin deberes, sin ordenes, sin ex novios o corazones rotos, solo ella y él.

Al separarse duraron unos segundos allí, simplemente abrazados. Hina, empezó pero ella lo detuvo colocando los dedos sobre sus labios, lo sé Shika, le dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, mejor volvamos a la habitación, pero antes que pudiera avanzar él la abrazo fuertemente y le susurró al oído, no lo pasare por alto, apenas terminemos con esto hablaremos, y solo la soltó cuando sintió que ella asintió contra su cuello.

* * *

Si sé que ha sido muchísimo tiempo pero espero que sea de su agrado… esta un poco cambiado de mi idea original pero me agrado, déjenme saber su opinión… matta ne.


End file.
